Sabanas Blancas
by Esplandian
Summary: El monje tenía la mala costumbre de alimentarse ilusiones cuando se trataba de chicas: chicas con novio, chicas que no eran chicas, chicas que no se dignaban a poner un ojo en él por su baja estatura y falta de nariz. Y lo peor de todo… ¡Lunch! Día 9: Verano(Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creaci_ _ó_ _n de Akira Toriyama._

 **D** **í** **a 9: Verano** _(Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers_ _"_ _)_

" **Sabanas Blancas** **"**

 _Un fic de Krillin y Lunch_

Por

 _Esplandian_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Es un placer_ _a_ _travesar el r_ _í_ _o en verano con las sandalias en la mano."_

— **Yosa Buson**

La pubertad era mala, era mala para cualquiera. Tener trece años era el momento en que el universo se alineaba para causarte un malhumor permanente con mil y un desgracias. Sus males le parecían tan grandes que Krillin sospechaba que Kami-Sama era un dios verde y extraño al que le regocijaba torturarlo: por eso lo había hecho bajito, paticorto, y había olvidado (casualmente) darle una nariz.

Su burlesca forma de ser contrastaba con el su espontáneo compañero de entrenamiento: Gokú. El chico con cola, el prodigio idiota, mil veces tonto. Aquel al que Krillin no admitiría que le caía bien, a veces, cuando no estaba siendo un bobo.

Según los sobrios pensamientos de Krillin, Gokú era un orate: sí, el orate más grande del mundo, y el más suertudo también. Dormía en la misma cama que Lunch, mientras Krillin tenía que dormir con el Maestro Muten Roshi, todo mientras compartían la misma sabana blanca y la misma colchoneta…

El monje tenía la mala costumbre de alimentarse ilusiones cuando se trataba de chicas: chicas con novio, chicas que no eran chicas, chicas que no se dignaban a poner un ojo en él por su baja estatura y falta de nariz. Y lo peor de todo…

¡Lunch!

La muchacha de cabellera azul alimentaba todas sus fantasías juveniles. Tenía buenos modales, era tierna, amorosa, buena cocinera: básicamente el tipo de chica con la que quería tener una cita.

Ah, pero el universo podía ser todavía más injusto con el pobre Krillin. Cada vez que estornudaba , Lunch se convertía en una homicida que intentaba degollarlo con un cuchillo oxidado…

—Moriré sin haber amado…—profetizó una vez que terminó su entrenamiento, desplomándose sobre la arena. Los ejercicios con el Maestro Roshi había hecho mucho para reponer su confianza en si mismo. Se sentía fuerte, listo, pero muy lejos de lograr que las chicas se fijaran en él.

El crujido de las prendas sobre el tendedero lo hacen volverse, antes de seguir a Gokú y al Maestro al interior de Kame House.

Las sabanas blancas agitadas por la brisa se extienden, como las alas de un ángel.

Allí estaba Lunch en su corto—cortísimo— vestido amarillo dejando ver sus delicadas formas. Femeninas manos quitan los ganchos sobre las prendas rojas de los uniformes, puestas a las orillas de la tela blanca, doblada a la mitad sobre una cuerda de un tendedero improvisado entre palmeras.

Mientras que la versión rubia le daba miedo, la azul era una bienvenida.

Krillin se sonroja. Recuerda sujetarse de aquella cintura mientras surcaban los cielos sobre la nube de Gokú. Conjura sus bucles añiles, recogidos en una bandana roja, acariciándole los hombros, redondos, tersos, perfectamente hermosos. ¡Era un ensueño!

Estaba tan emocionado en verla con lencería, tanto cómo el Maestro Roshi, que se atrevió a ponerse una replica de aquella misma lencería femenina el mismo. Lunch era mil veces mejor que las chicas sonrientes de las revistas: no necesitaba tener tan poca ropa como para emocionarlo, como para que le gustara.

Esto era como enamorarse de una prima mucho mayor: imposible, perfectamente hermoso… inalcanzable…A veces no sabía si era un imposible, o sólo su falta de confianza, o su miedo a la rubia lo que lo detenía.

Soñaba con decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, pero era imposible. Le daba miedo la parte rubia. Su deseo de declararse con Lunch era cómo como quitarse las sandalias, y meter los pies en un río de verano, todo sin zambullirse enteramente. Era fresco, agradable, pero hasta ahí. Era un gusto momentáneo que no llegaría a más.

Comienza la lluvia, pequeña, constante de las nubes tropicales. Las gotas leves como besos primeros.

—¡Las sabanas!—la escucha decir consternada, con su voz melodiosa.

Apresurado corre a ayudarle, casi tropezando con la arena. Descuelgan las blusas coloridas del Maestro Roshi, sus bermudas, el uniforme de Gokú con un agujero donde debiera salir su cola de simio. Algunos que otros calzoncillos que lo hacen enrojecer.

Lunch extiende la sabana para cubrirlos a ambos de la lluvia que arrecía.

Krillin levanta el canasto con la pesada carga y corre hasta el porche, abriendo la puerta de screen con la punta del píe para que Lunch pase antes que él. La orilla del vestido se ondea con gracia alrededor de las blancas piernas. Tiene ella un "no sé que" que le alegra el corazón.

Entran riendo, mientras el deposita el canasto en el suelo de la sala, sin que él caiga en cuenta de que son los dos— ella y él— cubiertos bajo la misma sabana blanca.

Se ruboriza tan profusamente por tanta dicha, y es tanta su emoción que se alza de puntillas para besar a Lunch en la mejilla, sin atreverse a rozar los labios rosas por entero.

Ella abre los ojos desconcertada. Suspira, dibuja una sonrisa adorable, besándolo de nuevo, no sobre los labios, sino sobre los seis puntos que descansan sobre la frente del pequeño monje.

Él cierra los ojos emocionado. Abriendo la boca de emoción por tanto disfrute, el corazón se le desboca. Desea fervientemente que no haya estornudos, que se quede la Lunch Azul para siempre a su lado.

Ella termina de cubrirlo por completo con la sabana, secando los restos de humedad en la cara del muchacho. Las manos de ella, leves sobre él, secándolo. Lunch es inconsciente de lo que le causa a ese muchachito de trece años, totalmente ignorante de que escribe en Krillin un recuerdo primero: primera perla del collar del amor de toda una vida.

Ese memoria breve sería algo que Krillin definiría, ya adulto, como ingenuamente erótico.

Con Lunch no tuvo la cursilería de lo que tuvo con Marrón, ni el tono definitivo del amor sin medida que compartía con Dieciocho. Fue totalmente platónico, de un lado, a decir verdad. Pero ella seguía siendo como una nota musical en sus oídos.

A veces, cuando los días eran inmensamente felices, cuando había lluvia veraniega, él se preguntaba ¿dónde estaba Lunch? ¿si tenía las respuestas que buscaba a estas alturas? ¿Si Lunch era feliz—a su manera—con Tenshinhan, justo como él mismo era feliz con Dieciocho?

Las sabanas blancas, secándose bajo el sol de verano se ondean con el calmo viento marino: son vestigios vagos de algo bonito y valorado del pasado.

Pero ahora Krillin se zambullía de lleno, sin titubear, en el amor.

.

.

.

 **Nota de Autor:** Para los que vieron Dragon Ball, recordaran que Krillin estaba un tanto enamorado de la Lunch de cabellos azules: eso hasta que conoció a la versión rubia. Y no sé, no me gustó la pieza, creo que faltan detalles, creo que pude haber dicho mucho más sobre Lunch y Krillin, como hice en el drabble "Tierno" del fanfic "Cien de sus Voces", hace muchos años.

Este fic es un canto al amor platónico de la adolescencia. ¿ Quién no recuerda tener trece y estar invadida de inseguridades, de fantasías descabelladas, inocentes?


End file.
